Mister Cellophane
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: CRACK SMUT. USxUKxCAN yaoi NSFW. Matthew goes for an evening on the town with his brother and Arthur, only to be dragged back to a hotel and despite his protests, 'having nookie'. DL;DR also please don't ask what I was thinking when I wrote this. -.-


**~MISTER CELLOPHANE ~**  
>A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction*Presented by FanSlewFantasy 2011<br>_CanadaxUSAxUK _***R21*  
>~THREESOME~SOFT RAPE~CRACK~DOUBLE PENETRATION~<strong>

…

_No leg pulling here guys and dolls. Let me serve you all the horns, a real nookie fic, three way USxCANxUK crack-a-lacqin choca with dirty honeys and classy fullas. Ritzy ritzy glam glam, whatever you want to call it, these flyboys aren't even wearing a grin. So come on in, sit on down, and baby doll you let your heart light on fire._

_Trufax._

…

"Are you serious?" Arthur raised thick eyebrows, his eyes gittered, his cheeks were hearty pinkened, several empty sidecar glasses littered the tale between him and Alfred, and though he was a little tipsy, his partner was spifflicated beyond belief.

"No how baby." Al slurred and tipped his head to the side. Slick blonde hair, combed rakishly back of a dead handsome face, brushed my cheek and I squirmed away. He smelt strongly of spice or some kind of fancy pomander, a faint sheen of sweat was evident on his brow.

"You must be! You fooler. You don't talk anything but shit." I'd never seen Arthur look so loose before. His shoulders sloped; he had undone the top button of his shirt. As evening fell outside and more people flooded into the little bar, our booth warmed. The sound of jazz was beginning to weave into their words and I watched them banter bull without paying me a single heed. Alfred was a flirt, Arthur real easy when he was drunk. I had had just about an earful of 'oh Alfred you _slay_ me' and 'Arthur that hat on you is just the cats meow'. The secret was out, the two held a torch.

Damn shame I was stuck between it.

"I'm serious. She was about the size of… oh, I dunno… a little car. Two seater."

"Pfft." Arthur rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair. His left hand, resting on the table in front of him, was tapping in time to the band. I caught his eyes raking the gams of a flapper as she walked by, beads jingling all snazzy.

"Feeling the horns today Artie?" Alfred made horns with his thumb and pinky finger, holding them to his forehead and earning a well dirty look.

"Jealous?"

"Oh shush, you don't know nothing." Al thumped his elbows down and leaned at the older man across the table. I moved my hands out of the way, watching the congress with mild distaste. Would this stupid goofiness never end? I always felt like a dead weight when I came out with these two, around only to make sure they didn't get into shit and immediately correct the situation if they did.

"Wanna learn me then?" Alfred spoke low and dapper. "I mean, we been waiting for ages, I don't think whatsisname is going to show up and-"

I thumped him firmly in the shoulder and he almost toppled right out of the booth.

"I'm right here!" I told him, he blinked at me with wide blue eyes. "I've been here for about two hours!"

"… hey Maddy, when did you get here?"

"I told you, I-"

"Hey al…"

My brothers eyes slid from me and focused again on Arthur, who was flicking bits of lemon peal at him. "I got a bit of the edge at the moment…"

"Oh?" Alfred plucked a lemon wedge form the rim of one of the empty cocktail glasses. "Fancy that."

"Wanna go to a real gin mill? I'm short but you seem to have plenty of cash."

"Hmm." Al looked thoughtful for a mo, taking a bite of the lemon wedge and pulling a real heebie-jeebie face at the taste. "I have a better idea."

"Yeah."

"What say we go back to mine and have a little soirée of our own?"

He grinned a daemons grin, white and sly and keen. Arthur leaned on the table, tossing straw blonde hair out of his eyes. "Sorry… I don't take check from folk I don't trust."

"Ah, but I have a neato credit history."

"Nah-ah Charlie. Banks closed." He poked out the tip of his tongue, Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"Say I paid part in cash…"

"I'd say this analogy has gone on long enough." Arthur smiled and stood, reaching for his scarf. "Come on, I'll drive."

"Where are we going?" inebriated Alfred stumbled to his feet, I pressed my palm to the small of his back to steady him as he wobbled to Arthur, slinging an arm around his neck.

"I know a joint by my hotel. Good place for whisky."

"I don't want to go to another bar Arthur!" Alfred pouted, hair all mussed, looking proper rag-a-muffin. I sighed and pulled myself out of the booth. "ahem." I cleared my throat. "How about I take you both home to your hotels. I have my car out front."

"Oh." Arthur seemed surprised to see me. "Hello Matthew, when did you arrive?"

"Ah Maddy, you are such a party killer." Alfred clicked his tongue, slurring the words messy and slick. "Don't you want to come with Arth and me a little more? You know it'll be swell, we can go do that thing you like." He frowned and titled his head to the side. "whatcha call it… dancing! We can go dancing or something. It's only ten o'clock."

"I don't want to go dancing." I snapped, pushing my hair out of my face and digging around in my coat pocket for my gloves. "But we want to stay out." Arthur looked firm in his decision, ignoring Al who had taken to winding amorous arms around a skinny waist, whispering inaudibly into the mans ear. "Stay with us, come on."

"What's the point? You just ignore me anyway."

"We do not."

"Says you! You just look straight through me every time. It's well nasty of you, real grim. I feel like a pill."

"Oh Matthew don't be such a fool. Now come on, stay. We can go to my hotel room instead then, have some drinks. Sound okay to you Alfred?"

Al grinned like a wolf and raised his eyebrow totally sleazy. "Sounds nifty."

I grimaced and pushed horn-rimmed specs further up my nose. Why was I such a push over?

…

We got to Arthurs hotel pretty good, actually. I found myself worrying al might just upchuck in the backseat of my wagon, but luck was with me for once. He even managed to make it to the lift no problem.

"Neato hotel y' got here Arthur." My brother proclaimed quite loudly, admiring the art deco elegance of the lobby. "Bet this cost some dough."

"National discount." Arthur smiled and removed his hat. The lights in the lift panel popped on as the doors slid shut. "As if id be in a place like this if I couldn't foot the bill." He gazed straight through me, watching the little numbers illuminate. G thru 12. The button he pressed was eight. I shuffled a little, to check if he still realised I was there.

Nope, nothing.

Horsefeathers.

"Come on then." He dragged Alfred out of the lift when it arrived, doors clattering open, and I had to leap out before the next lot of passengers trundled on. The three of us bustled down the hall to room 82, and Arthur walked right in when he got there, he hadn't bothered to lock the door.

He locked it well and good when us lot were all inside though. The lights flickered on illuminating a neat little room, dark wood, with a miniature bar and a bathroom, large bed in the middle. Classy, impressive. A bit high rolling for me, but Arthur did always fancy the snappy. I noted the two flash suits he had hanging on the back of the closet.

"So." He ignored Alfred flopping boneless onto the bed in the middle of the room. "What you drinking, Matthew?"

I actually jumped in shock when he looked at me directly.

"Who? Me?"

"I don't see any other Matthews here, do you?" he removed his coat and hat, casting them onto the dresser.

"Um, no. I suppose." I made myself comfortable cross legged on the end of his bed beside Al. "I'll just have water if you will." It felt odd, being addressed by someone else. Really odd. I felt even more odd when Al sat up and snorted.

"He'll have a whisky Arth. Me too please." He removed his glasses and set them on the side table, beside a beaded lamp that was glowing with dusky gold. I realised that someone had turned the lamps on without my noticing, the chandelier hanging from his ceiling extinguished.

"I don't want a- what?" I frowned and carded my fingers through my fringe. "Since when have you paid attention to me? Aren't I just the invisible flat-tire? The bunny?" a little bit of bitter found its way into my speech. "Just give me whatever, so long as you don't spit in it."

Alfred cocked his head to the side, left eyebrow lifting comically, "Ahh… Arthur. Looks like Matty is getting a bit twitified."

"So's your old man!" I whacked his thigh sharply, not enough to hurt, and he snickered.

"Hey Arth, he's talking grim about you here."

"Both of you cram it." Arthur shoved a glass of whisky at Alfred and unbuttoned his sleeves roughly. "and I'm NOT your old man. If I was, it'd make what's about to happen _very_ awkward." He smirked a little, flicking open the top button on his shirt. "Matthew, take off those cheaters. They hide your pretty eyes." quick fingers nipped my glasses off and cast them carelessly on the side table beside Alfred's. I yelped, hand flying up to my bare face.

"Hey! What are you playing at?" I knelt up on the bed, gripping the frame so I wouldn't fall off. "I need those to see you futz!"

At that, Alfred burst into laughter, shuffling behind me and jerking me roughly backwards. "oh Matty, you crack me up." His grip was strong, face blurring in and out of focus, hovering above my head. "Common, give me a neck."

I almost jumped out of my skin when he said that. It gave me the horrors. Was he serious or- my thoughts were cut off by a mouth pressed to mine suddenly, hands pinning mine above my head. From the place he held me I could see his throat directly above my eyes, swimming in my vision. I was too shocked to fight back, when he pulled away again, all I could do was lie there and blink. What had just happened?

"Oh come on!" he complained, pulling me up to sit and dragging me against his chest. I screamed and tried to kick him off, but a firm hand clapped over my kisser, slitted green eyes drilling into my own.

"Shall I have a go then old Fella?"

"Feeling grungy Arthur?" Alfred's laugh was evident. I squirmed and tried to bite the hand over my mouth. Tears pricked my eyes. The way he was holding my shoulder blades back _hurt_.

"So what if I am?" hands sunk the mattress either side of my waist, I flailed my legs, trying to kick him, but struggled to reach. "Cut it out!" he grabbed them and shoved them to my chest, effectively folding me to my brother's chest. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you Matthew." Soft lips brushed my forehead; he lent his weight forward so his chest rested on my knees. "We're just going to have a bit of a nookie, okay?" he kissed my nose, my cheeks. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my contracting chest. My head was spinning horrid. A petting party? Was he serious? Was that what was going on? Oh god… oh holy mother Mary. Please…

I whined weakly, trying again to wrestle from my brother's grip. He was strong and warm, his breath against the nape of my neck was hot and gentle, lapping on my skin languid and sweet.

"Alfred's going to move his hand now, so I can kiss you some, okay?" his fingers ghosted my closed eyelids. I could smell his skin, like roses and tea. "Nod if you are okay with that."

I shook my head something fierce, and he clicked his tongue.

"Looks like we are going to have to tie him up al. he doesn't seem keen on co-operating."

"Use my tie then," I felt Al lift his chin, exposing his throat with its neat tie. Thin fingers swept by my cheek and messed with the knot; his weight on my knees crushed me, stopping me from kicking again. The tie came undone easily enough, and I squirmed at the feel of having it pulled from between our two bodies, fabric drawn tightly over the spread of my shoulder blades and withdrawn with a flourish.

"Dogs first Arth."

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, I know." he dropped his hands below the level of his chest, I felt the tie tighten around my still booted ankles. He swore softly.

"What?"

"He's still got his rags on."

"So?"

"So once he's tied, how are we going to get them off?"

"Rip them, clearly." Al tossed his head and I realised that in reality he was nowhere near as drunk as he would have had me believe at the bar. "Don't fear, he can borrow some of mine."

Assured, Arthur made quick work of binding my ankles and wasted no time standing. As soon as he did, I tried to rip my feet apart and kick him firmly in the jewels. No luck.

"The icy mitt will do nothing for you Matthew." He edged around me and began undoing my own tie. I attempted to yell again but my words were forced back into my mouth by Alfred's hand. He had my tie off easy, and after slipping his hand between mine and Alfred's bodies, some brief knotting at the small of my back, he stood again.

"Good to go Alfred."

My brother released me and I gasped for air, fiercely trying to tear my wrists from the cruel knots he had tied.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shouted as soon as I had licked up my spit and caught my breath, you fellas had better be razzing me goddamnit, you just had better!"

"Nope, we are pretty serious." The blankets rustled as Alfred readjusted himself. I glared at Arthur powerfully, watching him undo neat black braces and unbutton his shirt to reveal a rough grey wife-beater beneath.

"You double crossing three-letter upstage grundy! You're off your nuts, the both of you. Goddamnit you just let me out of here or I will-"

"Arthur do you think we should gag him too?" Alfred inquired. "Seeing as he wont pipe down and do as he's told?"

"Let's ask him shall we?" Arthur removed his undershirt and began loosening his trousers. "Matthew, do you want to be gagged?"

I pressed my lips together, snorting and panting with fury. If I ever got out of these binds I'd take the both of them for a ride. Send them to Lovino or Feli, put them to sleep with the fishes. I'd shoot them so full of holes that _they _would be the ones people look straight through. See how they like THAT. Rage blinded me even more than lack of glasses; I jerked my head away when Alfred's hand caressed my face, turning it to face his own.

"Hey, Matty, what's eating you?"

I stuck out my tongue and gave a loud Bronx cheer, Arthur thought it was funny but Alfred did not. Spittle splattered his cheek and his smile faltered.

"well ish kabibble if that's how your going to be." He grabbed my face roughly and squeezed my cheeks, puckering my lips into a neat little kiss-face. "I guess I'll just take what I want."

His kiss was rough and invasive, tongue diving inside and reaching as far as it could, sliding over teeth and tongue and stroking the roof of my mouth. I squealed, but he swallowed it, I tried to push him away, forgetting my hands were tied, and the binding bit into my wrist sharp.

"Hey, scram!" Arthur clapped him around the head with the back of his hand and our lips were parted with a wet pop. A string of saliva swung between, Alfred scowled and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Be careful with him Al! We don't want to hurt him."

"He's being a piker Arth. I'm not taking that from him today."

"I'm right here you know!" forgetting about the threat of gagging for a moment, I hissed the reminder and squirmed in my binds. By god if I ever got out of this I would shoot them full of more holes than a block of Swiss cheese.

"I know, Matthew, I know." surprisingly gentle hands, Arthurs, cosseted my hair. "We both know. Now please. Calm down a tad and come up here, lie down proper and I promise we will be good to you."

Something about the gentle sincerity in his voice made me hesitate with the snide comeback. I settled on "I would, but you fligs tied me up, didn't you!"

Arthur sighed and seized my arm. He dragged me back and Alfred moved so I could fall back helplessly in the bed.

"Attaboy." Arthur smiled and finished removing his pants. "Now you needn't be scared, we wont hurt you."  
>"Yeah, maybe if I stay still and quiet long enough you might forget about me again and leave me alone."<p>

Arthur's small smile slid off his face at that. I was dully aware of the sound of Alfred removing his shirt beside me, but gave it no thought.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Being invisible. Might come in useful now, right?" I barked a short, humourless laugh. "Usually you just look straight through me. Like I'm cellophane. I could use a bit of that now."

Arthur looked genuinely put out.

"Matthew, al and I have never seen through you." Al grunted his concurrence.

"Well," he added, "sometimes _I_ do. But Arthur is stuck on you more than I am so as you like it."

"Hey, hold your tongue!" a faint pink blush appeared on pleasant limey cheeks. I twisted my lip in disbelief.

"Anywho." The bed sunk as he sat on the edge, clothed only in underpants, smooth white planes of his back exposed to me. "Point is, you're a tasty kid, and this is the real mc Coy. No jokes, no kidding."

"We fancy you oodles Matthew. And we decided to do something about it." Alfred smiled, blue eyes glowing like oceanic dreams. He had such a handsome face. "What do you say?"

"… I say you both have a screw loose."

Al laughed and pushed his bangs aside. "He's got us there old boy."

"That he does, that he does."

Arthurs touch ghosted my jaw. "See, Matthew, its like this. When you look at cellophane front on, its transparent, you don't even notice its there." Alfred's hand too, drifted to my throat, messing with the button on my shirt.

"But when you see it a little crumpled…"

"Or look at it in a different light…"

"It sparkles real ritzy and you wonder how you ever could have missed it before."

…

They were sweet talkers, the two of them. Sweat talkers and real teasers. Perverts.

"Hey, lay off! I never agreed to that!" I tried to no avail to shove Arthurs head away from my chest, but Al caught my sore wrist and kissed my fingers calmly.

"Calm down, baby, we got this." He kissed my nose gently and I screwed up my face. This was unsettling. I'd only agreed to it so they'd take off the bindings. A little bit of necking was all, right? It didn't have to go further than that. Hell, after that first shocking cash-in, Alfred was actually a pretty good kisser. And Arthur was even better. So I got on the trolley.

All right, I'm a sap. I know.

I tried not to think about it.

"Here." He tipped my chin up and sealed his mouth on mine soft like, tongue pressing at the sensitive swell of my bottom lip, sucking softly on my top. He tasted a little like alcohol, but also very warm and sweet. Arthur's lips returned to my neck, he had taken a shirt on after my request, the cotton crinkled and whispered against my own.

"You're a real smarty Matthew. You know that?" the sensation of having two mouths working my face and throat was powerful and delightful. I was warming to the idea, so sue me. "Not like that vamp attached to your mouth."

"Hey!" Alfred broke our kiss "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're a slut." He answered simply. "What'd you think I was saying?"

I gasped when I felt fingers trace my stomach through the shirt I wore.

"Oh? You weren't complaining last night."

"'Course not. Nothing wrong with an easy catch."

Alfred scowled and jerked Arthurs head up. Eyes snapping and glittering like jewels.

"Vermin." He kissed Arthur firmly on the mouth, leaning over me to do so. I whimpered, a little envious to see those lovely red lips smacking on someone else's. The yielding way Arthur let him kiss was surprising.

"Hey, cut it out you two." I hit Alfred's leg and tried to prop myself up a little in the pillows. "What are you playing at?"

"Jealous Matthew?" Arthur shifted his hand on my tummy to the back of Alfred's head, pulling him closer. Their kissing was deepening, ebbing backwards and forwards, Al's face was pink even in the soft hue of gold the lamp cast.

"No." I wriggled, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable to see tongue being delicately exchanged. "It's weird. Stop it."

It was weird, too. To see two good looking men I had always thought of as my father and brother petting quite fiercely across me. It made my neck hot, and my face hot, and the muscles in-between my thighs tense a little. And Alfred was wildly into it, sighing and murmuring blissfully into Arthurs lips, his one hand dropped from Arthurs shirt collar to my chest for support. I cringed, totally prickly.

"Mm… Arthur come on." Al was the first to pull away, his arm obviously shaking, breath heavy. "Matthew…"

"Doesn't want to do it."

I almost leapt up in excitement. So he did get it! That was a comforting thought. Maybe now I could go home and have a decent sleep…

"But I'm sure he won't object to watching for a bit, do you reckon?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what?" if I could have, I would have leapt off the bed. But they had me blocked in on either side. "What the hell are you on about Arthur? I never agreed to _nothing_ like!"

"Tough." He spoke firmly, tugging an astonished looking Alfred across toward him and resuming the wild kiss. Lose jawed, I tried to wrench them apart, or at least wriggle out from between them.

No luck. Alfred was really fired up. He hissed at me, pushing my hands back, twisting my wrists and holding them firm to my chest while Arthur ravished his mouth. Closing my eyes, hyperventilating with disbelief, the sound of saliva being exchanged was unbelievably loud and crude. They were working me into a right panic here. This had to be a joke… it had to be…

A swallowed moan made me shiver a little and crack open an eye. Which of these men could even _make _such a humiliating noise? Alfred, I realised at hearing another, deeper lament. Alfred could, hair tossed and messy, breath wet and frantic. Wide eyed disbelief gripped me tighter than his hand clasping my wrists to see Arthurs fingers creep across my stomach to Al's, they flirted with the slope of his waist, slid smoothly across and beneath his shirt, rubbing his smooth belly and dipping into a sweet belly button. I was starting to get dizzy, it was too much. Too much to watch and be horrified by, my poor vision lent everything a misted, steamy air and distorted my senses. The feel of my threads tacked to my skin with sweat, the clenching muscle across my lower regions, a flutter of a butterfly heart.

"Al… Arthur please stop it…" my voice was weak, Arthurs sideways smile, his eyes opening a little to rake over me as he lipped Alfred excitedly, went straight to the pit of my stomach. Our eyes locked. Beads of sweat pinned my brow. His lips shone slick and wet, darkened and full. He looked well blushing, lush and…

Sexy.

No, not sexy. Never.

I shook myself, trying to clear my head, trying again to free myself from Al's grip. He released me easy, which was unexpected, now free hand knotting in Arthurs hair.

"A-Arthur…"

"Mmm…" those green eyes slid from me and fluttered shut again, Arthurs hand was shifting, rubbing the small swell of flesh above the waistline of Alfred's underwear, his mouth purring along a smooth extended neck. Panting heavily, it was Alfred's turn to gaze at me, although it was more than apparent he couldn't see. The glazed glow of his eyes, thick lashes lowered, lips parted in bliss as Arthurs tongue stroked the line of his throat.

"Oh, Arthur…"

"It feels good right al? Tell Matty how good it feels…" Arthurs hand dipped below the elastic of Al's pants, I moaned softly with my brother to see it, cheeks flooding with heat. His underwear was tented, dark blonde hair curling along the line of modesty it provided, wetness blossomed from the apex of cloth.

"A-Arthur…"

"Say it."

"It feels g-good…"

My freshly released hands were shaking horror-show. I couldn't get comfortable in my trousers and that damn curl on my head! Traitor! Twitching and bouncing on its own accord and looking not unlike Alfred's cowlick, stood erect and rigid. Al choked a low groan and Arthurs hand shifted a little, nudging the side of my leg subtly.

"Spread them a little wider Al…"

He shook his head, eyes squeezed closed, gasping. Paralyzed, I looked on and I found myself wanting. Found myself _needing_ to see him open up and relent. My breath too, was catching, I fumbled with the top buttons on my shirt and popped them open hasty, to cool off a little.

"Looks like we have him hooked Arth…" Alfred managed, giving me a dreamy look, beginning to roll his hips against my leg and Arthurs hand.

"Get a wiggle on then." Arthur slipped his hand out of Alfred's pants and gave his neck one last nibble before withdrawing completely. My gut wrenched, I felt rather as though something precious had just been clipped from me. Like id been cheated. "I think you'd look a lot jazzier with such a pretty bauble wrapped around you."

His little smile was dangerous, seductive, I found myself pulled in by it, drawing closer and closer. As soon as I sat up proper, Alfred had an arm around me, trapping me in, but I barely noticed.

"How 'bout it Matthew? Fancy shacking up here with us tonight?"

My spine tingled at the sensation of warm lips pressing to my neck; I tightened my fists in the bed sheets beneath me, bracing myself for what was to come. My heart pounded a firm march against my ribs.

I yelped when Alfred shifted, faster than he looks that man, zipping behind me and pulling me backward again, one leg either side of my body, erection pressed right into the small of my poor back. I struggled weakly, but couldn't resist. He was still kissing me, mouth reducing me to a hopeless puddle of human being, sending shivers all through my frame in twisted waves. It was wild intoxication, oscillating my whole body, leaving me open and redundant, murmuring meaningless no's and squirming only when I remembered too look away from Arthur removing his shirt once more.

"What's that? I can't hear you." he licked his lips and tugged my feet down, so I slid a little into Alfred's grip. Al's dick ground my back as I sunk, whining protests that were more decent than my body, dripping against his chest like tears tracking hot down my fiery cheeks.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. Alfred rested his chin on my forehead, his breathing had regulated a little, and his grip around my shoulders wasn't painfully tight. The pillows he was propped against smelled of soap and hotel sterility, it flooded my inflamed senses and my nose ached for something warmer and more human to indulge in. like the rest of my body, its honesty was mutinous.

I moaned shamelessly to have Al take my curl into his mouth and suck. The feeling was unbelievable and not at all kosher.

"Good-oh that's how you do it Matthew." Arthur leaned forward, through half cast and unfocused eyes, I caught his thumb hook his underwear and tug it a little lower on angular, elegant hips.

"Lets take this foolery off now, shall we?"

I jerked up and gasped in shock when he nudged Alfred's arm aside and finished pulling the buttons of my top.

"Good, good… Al, let him go a little more, he'll not go anywhere."

The man suckling softly on my curl relented, sliding smooth palms up my exposed torso and neck, pushing my clothing aside and baring me to those hungry grass eyes.

"Aren't you fine…" he mused, fingers ghosting the cleave of my chest before travelling, the pad rubbing the edge of my dark, firm nipple. A whimper tightened my vocal chords, I observed that dusky pink button of flesh darken even more, perking, standing erect. He squeezed around it, leaving red finger marks on white flesh, twisting softly and making me shake.

"Does this feel good?" he murmured, tongue swiping his upper lip swiftly. "Al doesn't like his nipples being touched. But you… seem to have an affinity…"

Without warning, he sat forward, tongue sweeping flatly over it. The hardness was obvious, I tossed my head back without meaning to, letting it rest on Al's shoulder, my hair tumbling over his skin being kissed and petted by his patient touch. I could feel Arthur's smug grin against my naked chest. He licked again, before shifting his mouth to suckle. The warmth was overwhelming, his tongue tracing the edge, puckering skin, tingling through my chest and knotting at the small of my back.

"If it feels good, say so…" Alfred whispered into my ear, hands sliding splayed down my waist and pulling the band of my slacks. "Tonight we are going to blow your mind…"

Unanimously, the two men surrounding me fumbled with my fly, I lay there trying to breathe without passing out, Arthur was yet to cease sucking on my chest, and it just… I couldn't even think straight. It felt so good. To have strong warm muscle behind me, and delicate hot kisses all over my breastbone. Finally, Al's fingers managed to slip my fly, and they wasted no time tracing the sailing trail of gold that led from my tummy button to my crotch. He lifted my underwear with ease and my stomach flipped, I wiggled, muscles in my legs seizing. It was too far! They were going too far… this had to stop it just…

My final plea for ceasement was swallowed by my gurgle of bliss when Alfred's fingers began combing through soft curls gently, Arthur's hand resting on the inside of my thigh nudged his, the pop of wet lips being removed from my body echoed.

"Come here you." he kissed al over my shoulder, face warm with affection and arousal. I felt myself pout. Unfair! Wasn't I supposed to be the centre of attention here?

I wiggled, trying to coax Alfred's hand lower. Not much lower, just a little enough to touch the inflamed flesh aching at the base of my unwelcome erection.

"Eager Matthew?" Arthur pulled back and met my eye.

I decided dignity and sensibility were for chumps and wrenched his face forward to mine for more kissing.

His hands rubbed Alfred's legs languidly as our tongues tangled, Al's hand continued to tug softly on the hair in my crotch, occasionally brushing more sensitive parts of me. The closer he got, the harder I found myself kissing Arthur, the harder I kissed Arthur, the more he rubbed Al's legs in encouragement. Soon the length against my back was hurting not just Alfred but me as well. Add to that the shortness of breath on my lungs and the starved ache between my legs from his teasing touch, I found myself becoming agitated, needy. I jerked my face backward and shoved Arthurs down my body, taking him by surprise.

"Matthew!" he spluttered against my stomach. "Ouch don't be so rough!"

"Don't be so cruel!" I complained, spreading my legs and sliding lower still, rubbing al and making him groan deeply. Arthur hissed, sliding his hands over the smooth planes of Alfred's thighs and over the cloth of my pants. He lifted my hips, al removing his hands completely and winding his arms around my waist, and tugged down my pants and underwear completely. I opened my legs as wide as I could and put all my weight on the man behind me to prop me up. He kissed my face messily.

"I think he wants you to suck him Arthur…"

I let my heavy breathing enforce the words i, even in this state, would never ask myself.

"While you're down there, you can clear the way. Its only fair I get first dibs."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are the one playing with him and I'm stuck here with a massive stiff holding him out for you like a dish you'd serve a meal on."

Arthur snorted and rubbed one of his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"That's poor reasoning, even for y-"

"Stop debating!" my eyes flew open, frustration beginning o sting the base of my neck. "Look here and pay attention to me! even in this situation you lot still forget about me so easily. Assholes."

Al clicked his tongue and Arthur sighed.

"Fine, fine."

He folded forward at the waist and I arched dramatically to feel warm lips surround the very tip of my cock. Alfred groaned and tipped my head back into a kiss, but I barely noticed it, watching Arthur out of the corner of my eye, his stubby lashed eyelids closed and disguising inflamed green, his soft regal cheekbones stained with pink as he bowed his head over my body and kissed lightly.

The first kiss was long and lingering, a singular full bloom of heat washing over me from that one origin, but he pulled away without doing anything much else and glanced at me, before taking it in his delicate, moisturized hands and rubbing his thumbs slowly along the sides. The soft scrape of his nails sent me into a blaze of sensation, he had such beautiful hands, and they were expert at massaging, pulling ever so softly as he lowered flushed lips over the head of my dick. Warm, wet, taking only a little in then sliding back off, kissing the tip with tongue this time. A small trickle of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't tease!" my demand came out more like a desperate plea, muffled by Alfred's kiss. "Don't tease me!"

The edges of his lips twitched and he pulled right off, lowering his head so his nose was nudging the root, buried in lustrous ringlets of rich gold.

"You smell sweet." he mumbled, "like honey." His tongue found my shaft and dragged upward without hesitation. My whole body reacted; Alfred had to hold me back down, panting heavily in my ear and sweating against the shirt on my back. As soon as Arthur reached the tip he was over, devouring at least half in one go and sucking, hollowing his cheeks, bangs falling forward over his brow. The heat was incredible and almost agonising, tingling and glittering, his nails resumed scraping steadily and gently up and down the length he couldn't take in.

It felt good. Better than good.

It felt amazing.

"Arthur!" I dug my nails into his shoulder, biting my lips so hard I drew blood when he bobbed his head slowly, wet lips sliding up and down.

"It feels good right?" Alfred's husky voice in my ear stirred a few strands of blonde, tingling faintly between my shoulder blades. Arthur grunted and lowered himself again, this time taking me right the way down his throat.

I didn't have time enough to react, he was off again straight after and releasing me with a pop. The back of his hand swiped his reddened lips, and he sighed.

"Open wider Matthew."

I hurried to oblige, and this time he didn't leave me waiting for anything. My mouth opened in a hopeless gasp, tears watered at the rim of my eyes. he lifted my hips right up, tongue delving _inside_ me roughly, both satisfying and painful. Though not particularly far reaching, his tongue was thick. Hot and wet too, rubbing and sucking and licking until my spine had dissolved, until his tongue was my god and I rode it worshipfully, lifting my body up and down slowly without even realising as he flicked it in and out.

"Ey, ey, ey, where's my pay out? Dirty bird." Alfred's hand waved him away like a pest, and I whimpered in protest. Unfair! I needed more than that piteous pleasure. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You're the one tellin' me to get him ready."

"Get him ready, not do the god damn oral tango. Now vamoose, I got a honey to sweeten." He shoved me forward into Arthur's arms and I yelped.

"Turn him around."

Arthur obliged and somehow, I'm sketchy on the details, I ended up back to front, legs spread and being held apart, Alfred regarding me as he slipped off his shorts proper. At the site of his stiff, I almost fainted. Real gorgeous. Funny looking at the head, flayed or something, but thick and heavy looking.

"Florida…" I murmured weak. He smirked greasy-like and gave it a soft pull.

"Yeap. She's going in dry, can you handle that?"

"I don't kno-ah!"

Turns out I couldn't handle that.

Penetration hurt like a horror-show, fierce burning pinching and scraping all up inside my body. My back arched, Arthur holding me stroked my sides in pity. His light kisses to my shoulders did nothing to distract from the agony.

Alfred's hand clamped around my freshly limp cock, in a vain hope to resurrect it.

"Don't be a baby." He told me softly. "its going to feel real great for you soon."

Somehow, I was starting to feel that this had been a bad idea.

Whinging, wiggling with each thrust, I took it. Arthurs soft pecking kisses to my neck eased the pain a little, but not enough. It wasn't until Alfred started dripping pre-cum hotly inside my body the pain eased, but it wasn't long after that until he found my magic button.

When he did he got right cocky about it, hammering the spot and answering my soft pleas for more with questions. Did I like that? Did I want more? Harder? Softer? I gave up eventually, just letting myself lament achingly. Clutching my muscles, wondering how much longer I had to endure the complex and utterly maddening feeling of being fucked, I found myself grabbing Arthur's thighs. In warning, he bit my neck. I couldn't take it, it was far, far to much.

"Please," I threw myself forward on to Alfred and pressed my mouth desperately to his jaw. "please, more…"

"More?"

"More!"

his angle shifted ever so slightly and I shuddered, it touched deeply, a little more specifically against that trigger. A chuckle.

"alright then Arthur, he asked for more."

Arthur practically leapt at the chance, all excited well and proper his hands guided me further forward. he jiggled and moved underneath and between my legs, and it wasn't until I felt the slide of his erection along the dip where Alfred was sliding I realised what was going on now.

Was I an idiot, or what?

…

_Whelp. Time to cut back on the drugs. :I_

… _the author is not actually on drugs. (nor the owner of hetalia)_


End file.
